rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 5
''Návrat "Mračíš se, lásko? Nedovolím Hiře, aby tě urazila. Nebo sváděla, neboj se. I když netuším, co z toho je horší, většina mužů z Dalaranu se jí bojí. A Vael... snad ho konečně sama poznám, už jsou to desítky let, co jsem tehdy při té nehodě-" Isiel si uvědomila, že ji Theraldis patrně neposlouchá, tak pomalu vstala z provizorního lože z kožešin, přehodila přes ramena jednu z hebkých pokrývek a vydala se k elfovi, který zůstal stát zády k jejich zdobnému stanu, tvář obrácenou k jihu a pěsti zatnuté. "Poznáš, že se mračím, když jsem zády?" odvětil tiše, aniž by se ohlédl a ona mu položila ruku na rameno. I tam měl svaly docela napnuté. Druhá noc v průsmycích Alterackých hor po týdnu cesty, který to trvalo Lordaeronem od Elfích bran až sem. Bylo chladno a tma, kolem se ozývali vlci a hraničáři z jejich doprovodu tábořili v diskrétní vzdálenosti o kousek níž. Jasnou a promrzlou nocí jiskřily odrazy hvězd a obou měsíců na sněhu kolem. Byli v závětří, skryti před nápory severáku pod útesem skály... na jih se otevírala krajina Hillsbradu a ještě dále se třpytilo Velké moře, zastíněné Gilneaským poloostrovem. Noc se zdála klidná, nebyl důvod pro noční můry. Slyšeli cosi o nepokojích a bojích, ale to bylo daleko na jihu a netýkalo se to Quel'Thalas ani Dalaranu, kam měli namířeno, aby konečně postavili její rodinu před hotovou věc. Chtěli jejich požehnání. Návrat po tolika letech... marně si lámala hlavu, co bylo tou nejděsivější částí. Setkání s rodinou? Opuštění říše věčného jara? Nebo tohle jeho nevysvětlitelné chování? "Lodě," odvětil šeptem, "celá flotila lodí," upíral zrak do tmy kamsi k oceánu, ale když se dívala stejným směrem jako on, neviděla zhola nic. "Vidíš lodě?" objala ho zezadu a on se náhle otočil a stiskl ji prudce v náruči. Upřeně jí pohlédl do očí, pak jeho výraz změkl a políbil ji. "Lidské lodě," zašeptal ustaraně a propletl prsty jejími plavými vlasy, až ji to skoro zabolelo. "Snad to nic neznamená," dodal pak hlasitěji a zdánlivě bezstarostně, jako by uklidňoval víc sebe, než ji. Dva dny na to se v Dalaranu dozvěděli, že Stormwind padl a Lord Lothar, Lev Azerothu, se plavil na sever s těmi, co přežili masakr na jihu. Na jedné z palub byl i mladík Khadgar, nyní nosící tvář starce. thumb|left|550px "Není to legrační?" šeptla Sathera a její hlas se klenutými chodbami Lordaeronu nesl téměř nemístně. Isiel na ni upřela varovný a vyděšený pohled, položila si štíhlý prst přísně na rty a kývla za fialovými plášti zbytku doprovodu, jehož součástí byly i ony dvě. Antonidas, nyní již stárnoucí muž, přijel hovořit do Lordaeronu jménem Rady Šesti. "Ten trpaslík měl Antonida za krále!" neudržela se Sathera dokončení své myšlenky a vyprskla, vzápětí ji stihl vražedný pohled arcimágyně Modery, která důstojně kráčela procesím do jednací síně před nimi. Isiel cukly koutky a sklonila plavou hlavu, aby zachovala alespoň zdání důstojnosti. I když uplynuly desítky let od jejího "vyhnanství" z Dalaranu, let strávených ve Falthrien a na Quel'Danas v místech, která měla tak daleko do jejího milovaného řádu ledových plání, desítky dobrých let naplněných jejími sázkami a škádlením se s Theraldisem a společnými magickými projekty... přišlo jí, že zatímco sama tam na severu dospěla, Sathera jako by se nezměnila ani o vlásek a nezestárla o jediný den. Bylo to Satheřino neustálé provokování, co ji dokázalo rozesmát i v době, kdy museli s Theraldisem odložit zasnoubení kvůli válce, která smetla Stormwind a království Azeroth. Okamžitě po tom, co ji doprovodil k bráně Fialové Citadely, obrátil se na Kael'thasův povel zpět na cestu do Quel'Thalas se zprávami pro krále Anasteriana. Vyhnanci tam na severu, stejně jako ti, co jim poskytli azyl, cítili potřebu spojit se proti tomu neznámému a zdánlivě neporazitelnému nepříteli z druhé strany Temného Portálu. Jen sám král vznešených elfů jako by váhal se připojit, i přes Princovo naléhání, o kterém ti z Dalaranu dobře věděli. Až konečně nadešel den rokování v Lordaeronu, kdy se některým dostalo cti doprovodit Hlavu Kirin Tor, arcimága Antonida. Sathera se po jejím boku stále tetelila smíchy a Isiel opět nasadila vážnou a vyrovnanou tvář. Vzhlédla dopředu právě ve chvíli, kdy se na chodbě proti ní objevil vysoký elf v zelenozlatém rouchu, beze slova ji vzal za ruku a otočil pryč od procesí. Sathera rozšířila oči a ohlédla se za Isiel s jasnou artikulací bezhlesých slov, za kterých ukazovala na zlatovlasého elfa, který její přítelkyni odváděl na druhou stranu od jednací síně. Říkala něco jako "to je ON?! To si děláš p..." Isiel překvapeně pohlédla na svou ruku, za kterou ji cizinec vláčel pryč, pak vzhlédla do Theraldisovy tváře a vzápětí ji přemohla radost ze setkání po tolika měsících. Posunkující Satheru mezitím odstrkal zástup dál chodbou k slavnostní síni. Obrovské tepané dveře se zavřely a v chodbě nastalo ticho. "Ty zde?" zašeptala, když ji přitiskl do výklenku chodby a uvěznil rukama u stěny, aby ji mohl políbit. "Myslíš, že bych promarnil šanci tě tu potkat? Malá a zvědavá Isiel Snowdawn je přece vždy tam, kde se děje něco s fialovými plášti," zašeptal po chvíli, kdy jí dovolil popadnout dech, a rozhlédl se chodbou. "I přesto... přijíždím jen jako posel, který se vzápětí vrátí na sever. Král Anasterian zatím nevidí důvod posílat elfí jednotky na pomoc. Terenas Menethil mu na oplátku chce připomenout starý dluh z dob trolích válek," dodal smutně šeptem. "A ten trpaslík?" zkusila se zadívat do chodby za jeho záda k rokovací síni, ale položil jí prsty pod bradu a přiměl ji dívat se mu přímo do očí. "Wildhammeři byli napadeni v Hinterlands, mezitím, co zde tihle již týdny rokují a hledají další koalice tam, kam by se raději neměli obracet. Trpaslíci zatím mají spojence jen od Pána z Quel'Danil a orkové jsou jen pár kroků od Hillsbrad. Mají draky, hory pro ně nejsou překážkou. Jsou doslova jen... den, dva od Dalaranu." Trochu rozšířila oči při jeho slovech a on důrazně řekl: "Vrať se se mnou do Quel'Thalas a pomož mi přesvědčit Synod Stříbrného kruhu a Anasteriana. Budu klidnější, když uvidím, že jsi v relativním bezpečí, které skýtá cestování se mnou... a posléze říše mého krále. Ne v Dalaranu." "Neopustím teď Dalaran, Theraldisi, mám tam-" "Rodinu, která se tě zřekla pro jednu chybu? A dál?" thumb|500px "Přátele!" "Přátelé jsou ti víc, než já?" jeho oči se rozzářily intenzivním svitem. "Nenuť mne si vybírat, nemusela by se ti líbit odpověď," vydechla bolestně. "Nechci tě nutit k ničemu. 'Ne' ale není odpověď, na kterou bych byl zvyklý, jak sama dobře víš," pustil ji a odvrátil se k odchodu na nádvoří. Na krok od ní se napřímil v zádech, jako by kolem sebe opět stavěl nějakou neviditelnou zeď. Byl opět zpátky... nepřístupný magistr Silversun. "Theraldisi...," natáhla za ním ruku, on se otočil a upřel ten planoucí pohled na ni, pak svěsil ramena, vrátil se a znovu ji skryl ve své náruči. Ta strašidelná záře v jeho očích byla pryč. Zavrčel kletbu v thalassian, zatímco se k němu tiskla. "Poselství pro krále Anasteriana a Synod Silvermoon dostanu zítra ráno podle toho, jak se vyvinou Terenasova jednání s ostatními, a jaké budou nové zprávy z Hinterlands. Kapitánka Alleria Windrunner s kapitánem Theronem již čekají v průsmycích na povolení se vložit do situace. Budu se každého rána obracet k Slunci, aby orkové ušetřili Dalaran a mou paličatou kryomancerku...," odhrnul jí uvolněný pramínek vlasů z čela za ouško a zadíval se na ni upřeně. "Jen doufám, že do zítřejšího úsvitu si nemusíš vybírat, kde - a s kým - chceš být." 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ''' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu